


얼음은 배로만 깨지는 건 아니다

by MoltenLava



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoltenLava/pseuds/MoltenLava
Summary: 이르미의 입장에서. 동생이 반항적인 피겨 스케이팅 선수가 되어 버린 것은 꽤 귀찮은 문제였다. 그리고 그 와중에 만난 이상한 잡역부는 도움이 된다기보다는 골칫거리에 가까웠다.





	얼음은 배로만 깨지는 건 아니다

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [boats aren't the only things that can break the ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698840) by [1helluvabutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1helluvabutler/pseuds/1helluvabutler). 



> * 원작자인 1helluvabutler 님의 허락을 받고 번역한 소설입니다.  
> * Translation of fanfiction from 1helluvabutler (under her permission)
> 
> * 곤/키르아 소설 It's Damn Slippery Out There 의 외전입니다.

 

 

이르미가 그를 처음 만났을 때, 그는 남자가 양 발목이 둘 다 부서져야 할 정도로 터무니없이 높고 힘찬 점프를 뛰는 것을 지켜보았다.

 

‘부서져야 할 정도’라는 게 중요했다.

 

하지만 실제로 부서진 것은 스케이트 날 주변의 얼음뿐이었다. 남자는 부서진 빙판에 눈길조차 주지 않고 속도를 유지했다. 맨 위층에 서 있던 조르딕은 좀 더 가까이 가 보기로 결심하고 계단을 내려갔다. 값비싼 신발이 고무로 덮인 바닥을 밟을 때마다 끼꺽거리는 소리가 났다. 그는 특수 아크릴 수지로 된 바리케이드 바로 뒤에 서서 낯선 남자가 이미 거미줄처럼 조각조각 금이 간 빙판에 잔금을 계속 긋는 것을 지켜보았다.

 

붉은 머리의 스케이팅 방식은, 가장 무난하게 표현한다 해도... 유별났다.

 

그는 피겨 스케이팅 선수는 아니었다. 이르미는 그 사실을 확신했지만, 그렇다 해도 이 남자는 누가 보아도 결코 초보자가 아니었다. 마치 스케이팅 선수가 보통 지니는 우아함이 그의 경우에는 전부 순전한 힘으로 환산되어, 이르미가 흔히 보아왔던 최상급의 고상함 대신 폭발하는 듯한 스피드와 파괴력을 내는 것 같았다.

 

그는 파괴의 결과물에 만족한 것 같아 보였다. 이르미 또한, 그 남자가 스케이트 링크를 갈기갈기 찢어놓는 모습을 지켜보는 게 꽤 재미있었다는 결론을 내렸다.

 

남자가 빙상의 한복판에서 몸을 비틀어 머리가 아찔할 정도로 빠른 스피엘을 선보이는 순간 이르미의 척추에 오싹한 전율이 흘렀다. 타오르는 듯한 새빨간 머리카락이 불꽃처럼 휘날렸고 스케이트 날은 가루가 된 얼음 조각들을 끊임없이 튕겨냈다. 가슴 속에서 심장이 쿵쿵거리는 것을 느끼며 이르미는 바리케이드에 더욱 가까이 다가섰다. 남자는 보기 드문 근육질의 몸을 가졌으면서도 동시에 몹시 우아했으며, 놀랍도록 매혹적이었다.

 

그의 뒤쪽에서 갑작스레 누군가의 목소리가 들려오기 전까지 이르미는 자신이 바리케이드에 얼마나 가까이 다가섰는지조차 모르고 있었다. "조심하지 그래, 내가 댁이라면 저 남자한테 너무 가까이 가진 않을걸."

 

깜짝 놀란 이르미는 몸을 돌려, 플라스틱 의자에 구부정하게 앉은 채 지루한 표정을 짓고 있는 분홍머리의 여자를 쳐다보았다. 여자는 바로 앞의 의자에 두 팔을 올려놓고 턱을 괴고 있었다. 이르미는 그녀가 조금 전 자신을 이곳에 들여보내 준 직원들 중 한 명이라는 것을 알아보았다.

 

"뭐라고?"

 

여자는 턱짓으로 얼음 위의 남자를 가리켰다. "너무 가까이 가지 말라고 말했어, 저 이상한 놈이 뭔 짓을 할지 모르니까. 저놈은 가끔 진짜 고약하게 굴거든."

 

"어떤 식으로?" 이르미가 물었다.

 

"가끔은 사람을 그냥 무시하다가, 또 가끔은 갑자기 공격하고. 어떻게 떨쳐내야 할지도 모르겠어. 자길 가로막는 사람이 있으면 끈질기게 시비를 걸거든."

 

"시비를 건다고?"

 

"그래." 그녀는 느릿하게 말하며 어두운 눈으로 이르미의 뒤에 있는 남자의 움직임을 따라갔다. "물론 막대사탕 색깔 같은 머리를 한 남자가 '나랑 싸우자'고 말하는 게 그다지 심각하게 느껴지진 않겠지만-" 그녀는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "-저 남자는 자길 잡으러 온 사람을 전부 때려눕혔어. 저번에는 몇 명을 병원에도 보냈지."

 

얼음에 스케이트가 거칠게 부딪히는 소리가 링크에 요란하게 울렸고, 이르미는 뒤를 돌아보고 싶은 마음을 억눌렀다. "여기 같은 고급 링크장에는 보통 경비원들이 있을 텐데?"

 

"저놈이 병원에 보낸 게 그 경비원들이야." 그녀는 코웃음을 치고는 마침내 이르미에게로 시선을 돌렸다. "항상 우리가 경찰을 부르기 전에 여길 빠져나가더라고. 다른 사람들을 전부 저 남자한테서 떼어놓는 것 이외에 달리 할 수 있는 게 없어."

 

이르미는 알겠다는 듯 나직한 소리를 내고는 몸을 돌려 다시 링크장을 바라보았다. 불타는 듯한 남자는 속도를 줄이기는커녕 오히려 더욱 종잡을 수 없는 스케이팅을 펼치고 있었다. 마치 최대한 빠르게 스스로를 녹초로 만들려는 것처럼.

 

"그냥 경고하는 거야, 형씨. 만약 내가 댁이라면 저 남자를 멀리할걸." 플라스틱 의자가 부드럽게 긁히는 소리가 이르미의 귀에 들렸다. 그가 돌아보았을 때 여자는 이미 사라지고 없었다.

 

이르미는 빙상 위로 시선을 되돌렸다. 그가 여자와 이야기하는 동안 무슨 일이 일어났는지 제대로 알 수는 없었지만 조금 전보다 얼음 파편이 부쩍 늘어나 있었다. 스케이트를 타는 게 아니라 얼음을 공격하는 것처럼 느껴질 정도였다.

 

이르미는 여자가 말했던 위험이 어떤 것인지 확실히 체감할 수 있었다.

 

남자는 이르미가 있는 곳에서 상당히 거리를 둔 채 링크 가장자리를 활주하다가, 금속 판넬에 부딪치기 바로 직전에 날카롭게 날을 틀어 몸을 멈추었다. 놀랍게도 그 순간, 이르미는 즐거운 표정의 그와 정통으로 눈이 마주쳤다.

 

이르미가 호기심 어린 시선으로 그를 바라보는 동안, 남자는 한 손을 쫙 펼쳐 금속 바리케이드 위의 아크릴 수지에 올려놓고는 거의 지루해 보일 정도로 천천히 앞으로 움직이기 시작했다. 신기할 만치 날카로운 손톱이 느릿하게 판넬을 긁어 나갔다. 손톱에 사정없이 긁히는 플라스틱에서 혐오스럽게 끼꺽거리는 소리가 났다. 마치 방치되어 엉망진창이 된 도로 위에 바위를 질질 끌고 가는 것 같은 소리에 조르딕은 눈을 가늘게 좁혔다.

 

이 모든 상황이 너무나도 초현실적으로 느껴졌다. 만약 이르미가 조금만 덜 이성적이었다면 이 모든 게 그의 머릿속에서만 벌어진 일이라 생각했을 것이다. 하지만 그는 펼쳐진 손이 남기고 간 긁힌 자국 다섯 줄, 붉은머리가 플라스틱 바리케이드에서 손을 떼고 다시 빙상의 중심으로 돌아가는 순간 끊겨 버린 그 다섯 줄이 결코 그의 상상이 아니라는 것을 잘 알고 있었다.

 

이르미는 그 손톱이 자신의 목 바로 앞을 긋고 지나가는 순간 남자가 던진 윙크 또한 그의 상상이 아니라는 것을 확신했다.

 

살갗이 묘하게 따끔거렸다.

 

유별난 일이군.

 

이르미는 몸을 돌려 링크장을 부수고 있는 남자를 뒤로 한 채 그곳을 떠나면서, 휴대폰을 꺼내 점점 짧아지고 있는 리스트에서 <시험관 링크>에 줄을 그어 지웠다.

 

 

 

 

이르미가 두 번째로 그를 만났을 때, 그 수수께끼의 남자는 스케이트로 이르미를 공격하고는 광기 어린 웃음을 지었다. 베인 뺨에서 피가 흘러내리는 순간 구역질과 비슷한 전율이 이르미의 척추를 타고 올랐다.

 

남자가 엄지를 뻗어 놀랍도록 부드러운 손짓으로 핏자국을 닦아낼 때 그 황금빛 눈동자 속에서는 분명히 야수 같은 섬광이 번득이고 있었다. 날카로운 손톱에 핏방울이 배어들었다. 이르미의 목 안에서 심장이 빠르게 뛰었다. 뺨에서 피가 뚝뚝 떨어지는 채로 플라스틱 의자에 앉아 있는 동안, 이르미는 기묘하게도 붉은머리에게 두려움이 아닌 조바심을 느꼈다.

 

대부분의 사람들은 조르딕 가문의 스케이트 선수들과 엮이는 것을 꺼려했으며, 대화를 나누어야만 할 때는 예의바른 태도로 확실한 거리를 두었다. 개인 공간에 대한 이해가 전혀 없어 보이는 (솔직히 인정하자면, 매력적인) 낯선 사람에게 아이스 링크장에서 공격당하는 것은 이르미에게는 새로운 경험이었다. 낯설고, 유별나기 그지없는 경우였지만, 이르미는 이 경험이 완전히 불쾌하지만은 않았다.

 

남자가 능글맞은 웃음을 지을 때 샛노란 눈이 수상쩍게 빛났다. "너 말이야, 이렇게 하고 있으니 정말 끝내주네."

 

매력적이든 아니든, 이 남자는 여전히 그를 소름끼치게 만드는 분위기를 자아냈다.

 

이르미는 그의 뺨을 후려쳤다.

 

놀람으로 눈을 크게 뜬 채 숨을 훅 들이켰던 그는 이내 낮은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 남자는 몸을 일으켜 이르미를 의자에서 풀어줄 때까지 계속 웃어댔다.

 

"팔힘이 꽤나 센데." 그는 흘러내린 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘기며 진득한 꿀 같은 목소리로 말했다. 이르미는 그를 아리송하게 쳐다보았다. "그럼, 다음에 보자고." 남자가 덧붙였다. 그리고 윙크했다.

 

이르미는 그의 얼굴에 따귀가 아니라 주먹을 날렸어야 했다.

 

남자는 보란 듯이 몸을 굽혀 바닥에 떨어진 스케이트를 집어 들었고, 이르미가 눈을 피하는 것을 보고는 씨익 웃으며 장난스럽게 골반을 흔들었다. 이르미는 깊게 패인 자국으로 빽빽이 뒤덮인 빙판을 계속 쳐다보았다.

 

그 남자를 만나기 전까지 이르미는 아이스 링크를 그렇게 깨뜨리는 게 가능할 것이라는 생각조차 하지 못했다. 이제, 그는 눈앞에 펼쳐진 참상의 범인을 두 번째로 목격하고 있었다. 몹시도 수상하고 더할 나위 없이 유혹적인 근육질의 한 남자를 앞에 둔 지금 이르미의 맥박은 빠르게 뛰고 있었고, 그건 갑작스런 공격 때문만은 아니었다.

 

공정하게 말하자면, 그 남자는 그에게 경고를 했다. 아주 촉박하긴 했지만 경고는 경고였다. 마치 이르미의 광대뼈에 스케이트 바닥을 그어 내리기 직전 그에게 허락이라도 맡으려던 것처럼. 그리고 이르미는 그가 그러도록 허락해 주었다.

 

마침내 스케이트를 손에 집어든 남자는 뒤를 돌아보지도 않고 그를 느긋하게 지나쳤다. 이르미는 그 남자가 제 하체를 일부러 몇 번 더 흔들었다는 것을 전적으로 확신했다.

 

 

세 번째로 이르미가 그를 만났을 때, 그 수수께끼 같은 남자는 그를 한 번 쳐다보더니 옆에 놓인 스포츠 가방에서 밝은 색의 무언가가 들어 있는 병을 꺼내 던져주었다. 남자의 몫인 두 번째 병은 그의 다른 손에 느슨하게 들려 있었다.

 

이르미는 언짢은 표정으로 방금 낚아챈 병을 쳐다보았고, 곧 그게 술이라는 것을 깨달았다. 해가 진 후에 공원의 벤치에서 술을 마시는 것은 사회의 존경 받는 구성원이 마땅히 취해야 할 행동과는 거리가 멀었다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 이르미는 어머니의 음성과 성가시리만치 비슷한 마음속의 자그마한 목소리를 짓밟아 누르고는 그에게 가까이 걸어갔다. 노란 눈동자가 술병 너머로 그를 흥미롭게 쳐다보았다.

 

"히소카." 마침내 스스로를 소개하는 그 남자의 목소리는 위험할 정도로 관능적인 저음이었다. 그 한 단어를 듣는 순간 척추가 욱신거렸지만 이르미는 그 느낌을 무시하며 술병의 뚜껑을 돌려 따는 데 집중했다.

 

"이르미."

 

"알고 있어." 히소카는 그의 옆자리에 걸터앉는 이르미에게 미소를 지으며 말했다. "너희 조르딕 가 사람들은 꽤나 유명하거든."

 

이르미는 대답을 하는 대신 술을 한 모금 마셨다. 혀를 톡 쏘는 듯한 이상한 과일향이 그의 입 안에 흘러들었고, 왜인지는 모르겠지만 이르미는 남자가 이런 취향이라는 게 놀랍지 않았다. 자신이라면 이 술을 고르지는 않았겠지만, 그래도 그리 나쁜 맛은 아니라고 생각하며 이르미는 낡아빠진 벤치에 몸을 기댔다.

 

그들이 있는 공원은 거의 방치된 상태였다. 거의 바닥난 저가 배터리의 찌꺼기까지 긁어모아 간신히 작동하는 오래된 가로등은 죽 뻗은 도로와 그 길가에 드문드문 설치되어 있는 벤치를 간신히 비출 정도의 희미한 빛을 드리우고 있었다. 한 남자가 개를 데리고 길을 따라 내려가고 있었다. 불룩 솟은 갈색 털이 신나게 이리저리 흔들리며 도로를 잠식한 어둠 속으로 사라졌다. 이르미는 어느새 눈으로 그 움직임을 따라가고 있었다.

 

"드문 일이네." 히소카가 갑자기 침묵을 깨뜨렸다.

 

"뭐가?"

 

"낯선 사람한테서 술을 건네받는 거 말이야. 난 유명 인사들은 그런 것에 상당히 조심을 기울일 거라 생각했는데."

 

"낯선 사람한테서 술을 건네받기 위해 사람들이 바에 찾아가는 거 아닌가?" 이르미는 마지막 말은 무시하며 되물었다. "게다가, 낯선 사람을 스케이트로 공격하는 것도 드문 일이지만, 그쪽은 그런 사회적 규범을 무시하며 살기로 한 것 같고."

 

히소카가 술병을 이리저리 갖고 노는 동안 가로등의 희미한 빛이 병 표면에 반사되어 반짝거렸다. "넌 꽤나 즐기는 것 같던데."

 

피가 배어든 히소카의 날카로운 손톱이 그의 뺨을 파고들던 기억이 갑자기 다시 떠올랐고, 이르미는 목에 닿아오던 뜨거운 숨결을 다시 느낄 것만 같았다. 그 때의 몸서리치는 떨림이 몸을 꿰뚫으며 곧바로 아래로-

 

"난 널 체포당하게 할 수도 있었어." 이르미는 무심하게 목을 가다듬고는 쉼 없이 이어지던 생각을 다시 적절한 주제로 전환시켰다. 히소카의 즐거운 표정에는 한 점 변화도 없었다.

 

"정말 그럴 수 있었을까?"

 

"그래."

 

"하지만 그러지 않았지." 히소카의 목소리는 거의 의기양양하게 들렸다.

 

이르미는 생각에 잠긴 채 나직하게 말했다. "그런 것 같네."

 

침묵이 다시 담요처럼 그들을 감싸 안았다. 묵직하게, 하지만 편안하게. 이르미는 처음에는 그 조용함을 내심 즐겼으나, 곧 이 정적이 실제의 담요처럼 이미 희미해져 가는 대화의 불씨를 완전히 덮어 꺼 버리려 하고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 조르딕은 술을 한 모금 마시고는 히소카가 기묘하게 빛나는 노란 눈으로 계속 그를 곁눈질하는 것을 무시하려 애썼다.

 

생애 처음으로 이제 침묵은 이만하면 충분하다는 결론을 내린 이르미는 자세를 똑바로 바로잡았다. 그의 옆에 있던 남자 또한 그 움직임에 고개를 들어올렸다. "너에 대해서 궁금한 게 하나 있는데."

 

"궁금하다고?" 히소카는 머리를 기울였다. "내가 과연 네 궁금증을 만족시켜 줄 수 있을까?"

 

이르미는 히소카가 '만족'이라는 단어에서 일부러 눈을 반짝이며 말꼬리를 길게 늘인 것을 깔끔하게 무시했다. 대신 그는 술을 다시 들이키고는 목으로 넘어간 알코올이 식도에 불을 지르는 느낌을 가만히 음미했다. "직원들이 링크에 들어온 널 대하는 태도로 짐작건대, 넌 그곳에 출입하는 걸 금지당한 것 같던데."

 

"그 짐작이 맞을 거야." 대답을 하는 히소카의 목소리는 가벼웠다. "난 꽤 많은 링크장에 출입 금지를 당했거든." 그는 설명을 덧붙이며 술을 목으로 넘겼다.

 

이르미는 잠시 생각을 해보았다. "어떻게 안에 들어간 거야?"

 

"옷에 직원용 명찰을 달고 있다는 이유만으로 신입 직원들이 그 사람을 쉽게 들여보내 준다는 건 꽤 재밌지."

 

"아, 그러니까 속임수를 써서 들어갔구나."

 

"무례하긴." 히소카는 코웃음을 쳤으나, 기분나빠하기보다는 재미있어하는 것 같아 보였다. "우연히 일터에서 쓰는 내 명찰을 계속 달고 있었는데 프런트에 있는 여자가 고개를 끄덕여 날 들여보내 준 것뿐이야. 난 딱히 아무 짓도 안했다고."

 

"그리고 네 개인 명찰은 우연하게도 <시험관 링크>에서 쓰는 것과 완전히 똑같은 디자인이고." 이르미는 딱 잘라 말했다.

 

히소카의 입장을 좀 변호해 보자면, 그는 최소한 대답을 하기 전에 순진한 표정을 지어 보이려 시도하긴 했다. "이 도시에 있는 모든 아이스링크장의 직원 명찰이 똑같아 보이는 게 내 잘못은 아니지."

 

"너는 그럼 어디서 일하는데?"

 

히소카는 앙큼하게 미소 지었다. "말해주면 날 보러 올 거야?"

 

"내가 그래야 할 이유는 없다고 생각하는데." 이르미는 벤치 너머에서 그의 어깨를 향해 뻗어 오는 손을 찰싹 쳐냈고, 붉은머리는 샐쭉한 표정으로 내쳐진 손을 거둬들였다.

 

인터뷰 이외에 낯선 사람과 이렇게 오랫동안 이야기해 본 적이 언제인지 이르미는 기억조차 할 수 없었다. 그는 히소카의 수상쩍은 술을 탓하기로 마음먹었다. 머릿속 한 구석에서는 이대로 계속 입을 다물고 있어야 한다는 생각이 피어났다.

 

"아이스 링크장에서 일한다라, 거기서 대체 무슨 일을 하는데?" 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 결국 묻고 말았다. 제기랄.

 

히소카는 이르미가 다시 입을 연 것에 놀라면서도 기분 좋아 보였다. "할 거야 많지. 부서진 게 있으면 고치곤 하지만, 대부분의 경우 얼음을 관리해."

 

"아." 이르미는 어설프게 대답했다. 그런 걸 왜 물어봤는지 스스로도 알 수가 없었다.

 

얼음을 관리한다고, 흠. 근육이 우락부락한 히소카가 정빙기의 자그마한 의자에 불편하게 몸을 우겨넣은 모습이 머릿속에 그려지는 순간 그만 미소를 짓고 만 이르미는 재빨리 술병을 들어 얼굴을 가렸다.

 

히소카는 눈을 가늘게 좁혔다. "왜?"

 

젠장, 결국 봤구나.

 

"별 거 아냐." 그는 거짓말을 했다. "빙상을 관리하는 일을 하는 사람이 다른 링크의 얼음은 꽤나 즐겁게 부숴대는 것 같아서."

 

"내가 복구해야 하는 장소에서 내 능력을 보여주는 건 아무 의미가 없지. 게다가, 그 사람들이 얼음 교체 비용을 청구하면 난 지불한다고."

 

"능력이라." 이르미는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. "네 말대로라면 환영여단에서는 얼음을 산산이 박살내는 걸 능력이라 부르나 보지?"

 

히소카는 입으로 가져가던 술병을 멈추었다. "'암살자'라는 별명을 얻을 정도의 스케이팅을 하는 사람에게서 '얼음을 산산이 박살낸다'는 말이 나오는 건 좀 너무한데." 이르미는 그 말에 눈을 굴렸고, 히소카는 그런 이르미를 보며 피식 웃고는 술을 죽 들이킨 후 말했다. "왜 내가 여단이라고 생각했지?"

 

"네 스케이팅 방식 때문에." 이르미는 어깨를 으쓱하고는, 병 속에 남은 술을 이리저리 돌리며 남자의 파격적인 스케이팅 패턴을 다시 떠올렸다. "프리스타일이지, 안 그래? 내가 아는 한 이 나라에서 너만큼... 공격적인 스타일을 선보이는 건 환영여단뿐이야."

 

히소카는 꽤 깊은 인상을 받은 듯 목을 울렸다. "꽤나 똑똑하네, 이르미. 하지만 그 말이 맞다고는 못하겠는데. 난 몇 달 전부터 환영여단의 라인업에서 빠지게 됐거든."

 

"왜?"

 

"예술성의 차이랄까." 그가 생각에 잠긴 채 먼 곳을 바라보는 동안 입가에 걸린 미소가 믿기 어려울 만큼 길게 늘어났다. 이르미는 이 건에 대해 더 이상 알고 싶지 않다는 결정을 내렸다.

 

개를 산책시키던 사람은 어느새 길 아래로 사라져 있었다. 공원은 기괴하리만치 조용했다. 간간이 근처의 도로에서 차들이 지나가는 소리가 희미하게 들려올 뿐이었다. 만약 이르미가 이곳에 혼자 앉아 있었다면 꽤 편안했을 것이다. 하지만 옆에 붉은머리의 남자가 앉아 있는 동안 그의 뱃속에서는 작디작은 불안감이 끊임없이 일렁였다.

 

그건 두려움은 아니었다.

 

이르미는 그게 무엇인지 잘 알 수가 없었다.

 

"네 남동생도 여단의 일원이야." 히소카가 갑자기 입을 열어 침묵을 다시금 깨뜨렸다. "사실, 내 빈자리에 들어갔지."

 

이르미는 무심하게 고개를 끄덕였다. "그렇다고 들었어."

 

"너희만큼 스케이팅으로 유명한 명문가에서 자기 자식이 그런 종류의 집단에 입단하는 걸 허락해 줄 거라곤 생각 못했는데."

 

"조르딕 사람들은 스스로 결정을 내리도록 허락받았어." 이르미는 신중하게 대답했다. 이 질문 속의 무언가가 그의 머릿속에 경광등을 울리고 있었다.

 

"그게 크나큰 기대를 걸고 있는 자식이라도?"

 

아.

 

"내 가족에 대해 꽤나 많은 걸 알고 있는 것 같네." 이르미는 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

 

히소카는 어깨를 으쓱하며 애매한 대답에 굳이 이의를 제기하지 않았다. "강한 적수 같아 보여서 말이야. 난 조그마한 가능성이라도 계속 지켜보는 편이거든."

 

갑자기 불쾌한 생각을 떠올리고 만 이르미는 술병을 내려놓았다.

 

이르미가 그를 의심스럽게 바라보는 것을 눈치 챈 히소카는 이마를 찡그렸다. "왜?"

 

"너 사람들을 스토킹하는구나."

 

"같은 사람들을 우연히 계속 찾아내게 되기는 하지." 히소카는 발끈한 목소리로 말했다. 이르미는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

 

"대회에서 우리 아버지 여행 가방을 훔쳤던 사람이 너야?"

 

"난-" 히소카는 입을 열었다가 곧바로 입을 다물고는, 갑자기 주위의 어둠에 시선을 돌려 흥미롭게 쳐다보기 시작했다. 그가 손 안의 술병을 전부 비우는 데는 정확히 삼 초가 걸렸고, 그런 다음 낙담한 목소리로 인정했다. "내 입장을 좀 말해보자면, 난 그가 그걸 찾으러 쫓아올 줄 알았어."

 

이르미는 피식 웃었다. 이제 정말로 술기운이 돌기 시작하고 있었다.

 

히소카는 편리하게도 바로 옆에 놓여 있는 쓰레기통에 빈 병을 깔끔하게 집어던져 넣었고 곧바로 요란하게 유리가 깨지는 소리가 들렸다. 이르미는 그가 숨을 푹 내쉬며 초록색 스포츠 가방을 들어 올려 무릎 위에 올려놓고는, 한참을 뒤적거리다 결국 깊숙한 구석에서 조그만 무언가를 발굴해 내는 것을 지켜보았다. 히소카의 손에 가려져 있는 탓에 이르미 쪽에서는 그 물건이 무엇인지 보이지 않았다. 잡역부는 그 무언가에서 조각 하나를 빼내 입에 던져 넣고는 갑작스레 이르미의 코 밑에 튜브형 통을 들이밀었다. 이르미는 깜짝 놀라 눈을 깜박였다.

 

"껌 먹을래?"

 

이르미는 의심스러운 눈길로 그 제안을 바라보았다. 히소카가 밝은 빨간색 풍선을 부는 동안 샛노란 눈동자는 대답을 기다리며 깜박이지도 않고 그를 쳐다보았다. 껌으로 된 풍선이 터지는 순간 그들을 둘러싼 주위의 공기에서 진한 시나몬 냄새가 났다.

 

"아니, 괜찮아." 술은 그렇다 치더라도, 어두운 공원의 벤치에서 히소카처럼 괴이쩍은 사람에게 껌을 건네받는 것은 이르미조차 선을 그을 만한 일이었다.

 

히소카는 어깨를 으쓱하고는 가방에 다시 껌을 집어넣었다. "좋을 대로 해."

 

그들은 한동안 아무 말도 하지 않고 조용히 앉아 있었다. 이르미는 남은 술을 찰랑거렸고 히소카는 껌을 짝짝 씹었다. 이르미는 이게 어색한 것인지 아닌지 잘 알 수가 없었다. 그로써는 별로 신경 쓰이지 않았지만 애초에 그는 웬만한 것엔 신경을 쓰지 않는 사람이었다. 최소한 히소카는 꽤 편해 보였다.

 

이르미는 침묵을 그리 신경 쓰지 않았지만, 그의 생각을 계속 방해하는 다른 무언가가 있었다. 히소카는 아까 전 뭔가 이상한 말을 했다. 어쩌면, 정말 어쩌면 그건 이르미에게 유용하게 쓰일 만큼 충분히 이상할지도 모른다.

 

지금 이런 생각을 하는 건 분명 그의 머릿속을 시끄럽게 어지럽히는 알코올 때문이 분명하다고 이르미는 확신했다. 다른 때였다면 결코 이런 생각을 떠올리지조차 못했을 것이다. 하지만 지금은 그 다른 때가 아니었다. 지금 이르미는 해가 진 후 공원 벤치에 앉아 마지막으로 만났을 때 그를 공격했던 남자와 함께 술을 마시고 있었다.

 

그 남자는 또한 이르미가 추적 장치를 달거나 사설 탐정을 고용하지 않고 남동생을 찾아낼 수 있는 가장 유력한 기회일지도 몰랐다. 몹시도 인정하기 싫은 사실이었지만, 그는 지금 도움이 필요했다.

 

"히소카."

 

병을 내려놓기 직전, 병 입구가 이르미의 이빨에 마지막으로 살짝 부딪혔다. 그는 히소카의 호기심 어린 눈길이 그 움직임을 따라가다 그의 눈으로 되돌아오는 것을 지켜보았다.

 

"너한테 부탁할 게 하나 있을지도 몰라."

 

히소카의 얼굴에 새롭게 떠오른 표정은 이르미의 뱃속에 뭉쳐나는 끝없는 후회를 더 굳건하게 만들 뿐이었다.

 

 

 

 

그의 휴대폰은 정확히 일 주일 후에 울렸다. 기본 스크린으로 깔아 놓은 조르딕 가의 가족 사진 위에 모르는 번호가 떠오르며 화면을 빛냈다. 이르미는 다른 대부분의 메시지들처럼 이 문자도 그냥 무시해 버릴까 생각했지만, 머릿속의 작은 목소리가 조심스럽게 최소한 첨부된 세 장의 사진이라도 열어 보라고 속삭였다. 왜인지 정확히 알 수는 없었지만 이르미는 그 충고를 따르기로 결심하고는 휴대폰의 잠금장치를 풀었다.

 

 

14:32 받은 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

찾았어~♥

 

 

이르미는 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다. 세 장의 사진들 중 첫 두 장은 찍힌 사람을 알아보기 애매할 정도로 흔들려 있었지만, 세 번째이자 마지막 장에는 매서운 표정으로 하얀 머리카락을 쓸어넘기는 어린 스케이터가 뚜렷하게 찍혀 있었다.

 

이르미는 히소카가 대체 어디서 그의 번호를 얻었는지는 알고 싶지도 않았다.

 

14:33 받은 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

만약 나한테 뭘 좀 해주고 착하게 군다면 동생이 어디 있는지 알려줄 수도 있는데~

 

 

조르딕은 코를 찡그리기 직전에 간신히 멈추었다.

 

 

14:33 보낸 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

장난치지 마.

 

 

14:33 받은 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

장난치는 거 아냐. 날 한번 구슬려 봐~♥

 

 

14:34 보낸 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

잊어버려. 사진은 고마워. 내가 알아서 찾을게.

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

14:36 받은 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

아쉽네♣

 

 

마지막 메시지를 읽은 이르미는 어이없다는 듯 눈을 굴리고는 히소카가 보낸 사진을 다시 열어 보았다. 세 장의 사진에 찍힌 스케이터는 분명 전부 키르아였다. 그 오랜 세월 동안 아버지와 함께 키르아를 훈련시켜 온 덕분에 이르미는 어디서든 그를 알아볼 수 있었다.

 

다만, 이르미가 알아볼 수 없는 사람이 있다면 세 장 중 두 장의 사진의 배경에 찍혀 있는 십 대 아이였다. 삐죽삐죽 솟은 머리의 소년은 키르아처럼 자신이 사진에 찍히고 있다는 사실을 전혀 모른 채로, 피겨 선수 대기석의 두 줄 위에 앉아 키르아의 스케이팅을 지켜보고 있었다. 소년이 잔뜩 신나 있다는 건 사진으로 보아도 확연했다. 이르미는 그게 이상하다고 생각했다. 히소카가 사진의 각도를 제대로 잡지 못하긴 했지만 링크장은 그 두 사람 이외에는 텅 비어 보였다. 이르미는 동생을 잘 알고 있었다. 키르아는 아마도 그 유명한 조르딕의 매력(과 자금)을 사용해 링크장 전체를 단독으로 빌렸을 것이다. 그렇기에 녹색 옷을 입은 이 십 대 소년의 존재가 더 이상하게 느껴질 수밖에 없었다.

 

이르미는 사진을 찬찬히 들여다보며 생각에 잠겼다. 이 소년은 기자나 코치라기엔 너무 어렸다. 어쩌면 아이스 링크장에서 일하는 직원일지도. 하지만 이르미는 그럴 가능성 또한 낮다는 걸 알고 있었다.

 

...혹시, 팬인가?

 

그럴 리가. 이르미는 즉시 그 생각을 억눌렀다. 그들은 키르아를 제대로 가르쳤다. 키르아가 한낱 팬이 자신의 연습을 지켜보도록 허락해 줄 리 없었다.

 

낯선 소년의 정체에 대한 의문을 일단 머릿속 깊숙이 밀어넣어 놓은 이르미는 다시 한 번 사진에 집중했다. 정확히 말하자면, 거기 찍힌 사람 이외의 모든 것에 집중했다. 살펴볼 것들은 많았다.

 

링크장 자체는 꽤 작아 보였다. 실제 얼음판의 넓이보다 의자가 차지하는 비중이 더 많을 정도였다. 겹겹이 쌓아올려진 플라스틱 의자들은 색이 바래 있었고, 몇몇 의자는 교체되어 군데군데 색이 맞지 않았다. 맨 위의 의자 몇 개는 심지어 나무 벤치 같아 보였다. 이곳이 굉장히 오래된 아이스링크장인 건 확실했다. 이런 특징을 갖춘 링크장을 찾는 건 그다지 어렵지 않을 것이다.

 

히소카는 이 사진들에 대한 대가를 받아야 했다. 그 남자가 뭘 원하든 조르딕 가의 수완이라면 충분히 보상할 수 있을 것이다. 얼마를 부르든 그들은 충당할 능력이 있었다. 이르미는 드물게도 미소를 짓고는 유명 브랜드의 청바지에 휴대폰을 다시 집어넣었다.

 

이제 동생을 찾을 때였다.

 

 

 

 

 

16:32 받은 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

[첨부된 이미지]

 

 

화면에는 아이스크림 콘을 잡고 있는 손 한 쌍이 떠올랐다. 왼손의 손톱은 위험해 보일 정도로 날카롭고 인상적으로 다듬어져 있었지만 오른손의 손톱은 짧고 뭉툭하게 깎여 있어 그다지 인상적이지는 않았다.

 

 

16:48 보낸 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

왜 손톱을 그렇게 기르는 거야? 보통 양손을 다 날카롭게 다듬지 않나?

 

 

17:32 받은 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

한쪽 손톱은 짧게 놔두는 게 더 편리하거든.

 

 

17:33 받은 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

내가 그 손톱으로 뭘 할 수 있는지 볼래~♥

 

 

17:34 받은 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

[첨부된 이미지]

 

 

조르딕 가 전용 링크장 바깥에서 이르미가 연습을 끝내기를 기다리고 있던 비서는 갑자기 링크장 문을 요란하게 뚫고 나온 박살난 휴대폰이 그 뒤의 코르크 보드에 처박히는 것을 목격했다.

 

 

 

 

파라디나이트 링크장의 묵직한 출입문이 이르미의 등 뒤에서 닫히며 그를 어두컴컴한 복도에 남겨 놓았다. 그는 이곳에서 히소카와 마주치게 된 것이 전혀 놀랍지 않았다. 잡역부는 심심하다는 표정으로 벽에 몸을 기댄 채 이르미에게 고개를 끄덕여 인사했고, 이르미는 그 인사를 맞받았다.

 

"동생을 찾았구나."

 

"그래, 네 사진이 꽤 도움이 됐거든." 이르미는 파란색 셔츠에서 실오라기를 떼어내며 대답했다. 어째서인지 새로운 아이스 링크장에 처음 방문할 때마다 그의 옷은 온갖 종류의 쓰레기들을 끌어들이는 자석으로 바뀌는 것만 같았다. 소매에 매달려 있는 붉은색 머리카락 한 가닥을 발견한 이르미는 떨떠름하게 그런 생각을 했다. 어두운 눈동자가 다시 그의 앞에 서 있는 남자에게로 향했다. "링크장에 내 동생 말고 다른 사람이 있다고는 말하지 않았잖아."

 

히소카는 그게 뭐 어떻냐는 듯 어깨를 으쓱했다. "딱히 중요한 정보 같지 않았거든."

 

"나한테 어떤 정보가 중요한지는 네가 결정할 사항이 아니야, 히소카." 이르미의 목소리에 매서움이 배어들었다. 말을 한 조르딕 스스로조차 평소보다 좀 심하다고 생각될 정도로 매몰찬 목소리였다.

 

히소카는 느릿하게 고개를 흔들고는 못마땅한 듯 혀를 찼다. "그렇게 적대적으로 굴 필요는 없잖아, 이르미. 어쨌든 난 네 부탁을 들어 줬다고. 나중에 내 도움이 또 필요해질지 누가 알아~?"

 

"내 부탁을 들어 준 대가를 치르는 즉시 다시는 널 볼 일이 없길 바라는데."

 

" 매정하긴." 히소카는 능글맞게 웃고는 벽을 짚고 몸을 일으키며 이르미에게 마지막으로 고개를 까딱해 보였다. "연락할게."

 

히소카가 어슬렁어슬렁 그림자 속으로 사라지는 모습을 지켜보는 동안 이르미의 핏줄 속에서 무언가가 따끔거렸다.

 

 

 

 

메시지 읽기 번호: (120)672xxx

 

네 부탁을 들어준 거 기억나지~ 우리 한번...

 

 

잠금 화면에 알림창이 떠올랐다. 이르미는 그냥 그 메시지를 열어 보아야 할지, 아니면 지금껏 히소카가 보냈던 다른 메시지들처럼 그냥 무시해 버려야 할지 마음 속으로 갈등했다.

 

그때의 부탁을 언급했다는 것은 이번에는 히소카에게 대답을 해줘야 한다는 의미였다. 이르미는 휴대폰 잠금을 풀고 아직 열어 보지 않은 히소카의 모든 메시지들을 죽 지나친 후 가장 최근에 온 것을 열어 보았다.

 

 

15:03 받은 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

네 부탁을 들어준 거 기억나지~ 우리 한번 만나서 네가 나한테 뭘 해줄 수 있을지 얘기해 보는 거 어때?

 

 

이르미는 입을 꾹 다물고는 대답을 타이핑했다.

 

 

15:04 보낸 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

지금은 안돼. 오늘 키르아의 연기를 봐야 하거든.

 

 

15:04 받은 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

나도 알아~♥

 

 

15:05 받은 메시지 번호: (120)672xxx

 

30분 내로 파라디나이트 링크로 와. 링크장 위층 문 옆에서 만나자.

 

 

턱의 근육이 씰룩거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 걸게 숨을 내뱉은 그는 곧이어 쏟아질 게 분명한 수많은 이모티콘들의 세례를 피하기 위해 휴대폰을 끄고는 운전수에게 서두르라고 일렀다.

 

 

 

 

히소카는 좀 달라 보였다. 평소의 붉은 머리카락에는 초록색이 드문드문 섞여 있었는데, 오늘한층 더 어둡게 바른 메이크업과 좋은 대조를 이루었다. 어두운 색조 덕분에 그는 복도의 그림자에도 평소보다 더 잘 녹아들고 있었다. 만약 벽에 기댄 잡역부의 손에서 희미하게 불빛을 비춰내는 휴대폰 화면이 아니었다면 이르미는 그가 거기 있다는 걸 눈치 채지도 못한 채 지나쳤을지도 몰랐다.

 

이르미가 그에게 다가오는데도 히소카는 휴대폰을 집어넣지 않았고, 그냥 발소리의 주인을 확인하기 위해 잠깐 눈길을 주는 것에 그쳤다. 히소카가 계속 그의 휴대폰을 만지작거리는 동안 두 사람은 침묵을 지키며 서 있었다. 이르미는 가짜 유리로 된 작은 링크장 입구를 통해 텅 빈 링크를 내려다보았다. 피겨 선수 대기석 같아 보이는 곳에서 무언가가 움직이는 것을 간신히 알아볼 수 있었다. 그가 있는 곳에서는 아주 조그맣게 보였지만, 대기석 주위를 부산스럽게 돌아다니는 두 사람 중 한 명은 분명 키르아일 것이다. 검은 옷을 입은 쪽 말이다. 눈에 띄게 못생긴 초록색 옷을 걸친 쪽이 아니라. 이르미의 머릿속은 즉시 키르아가 제 스스로 저런 색깔의 옷을 입을 리 없다는 결론을 내렸고, 그러니 저 초록색 인영은 논리적으로 셋 중 하나일 수밖에 없었다.

 

링크장 직원이거나, 기자이거나, 아니면- 이르미는 그 생각에 느리게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 저번에 키르아와 같이 있었던 그 낯선 소년이거나.

 

"그 남자애가 아직도 저기 있어?" 이르미는 목소리에 역력하게 묻어나는 성가심을 굳이 감출 생각도 하지 않으며 히소카에게 물어보았다.

 

"흠?" 히소카는 휴대폰에서 눈을 떼고는 이르미의 시선을 따라갔다. "곤 말이야?"

 

“그 녀석 이름이 그거라면, 아직도 거기 있다는 뜻으로 받아들일게.”

 

“내 생각에 키르아가 곤이 거기 있어주길 바라는 건 꽤나 분명해 보이는데.” 다시 휴대폰으로 고개를 돌린 히소카는 빠르게 순가락을 움직여 누군가에게 메시지를 보냈다. 핑, 하는 답장의 알림음이 복도에 메아리처럼 울리자 히소카는 타이핑을 멈추었다. “뭐, 키르아가 너에 대해서도 그렇게 생각하는지는 잘 모르겠지만.”

 

이르미는 피가 얼어붙는 기분을 느꼈다. 다른 누군가 그곳에 있었다면, 이르미가 적개심을 드러낸 그 순간 주위에 오싹한 서늘함이 감돌고 복도의 기온이 순식간에 뚝 떨어졌다고 맹세라도 했을 것이다. “무슨 이유로 그런 말을 하지?”

 

히소카는 아무렇지 않은 얼굴로 휴대폰을 집어넣고는 미소 지었다. “네 그런 표정을 보는 것 이외에 무슨 이유가 있겠어, 이르미.” 그가 말했다. 순진해 보이던 웃음이 어딘가 한층 불길하게 바뀌었다. 거의 짐승 같아 보일 정도였다.

 

“그런 얼굴을 하니 정말 보기 좋네~”

 

아, 그럼 그렇지. 이르미는 이 남자한테서 정말 아무것도 기대해선 안 된다는 걸 깨달았다.

 

“취향이 이상한 건 옷뿐만이 아닌 모양이네.” 그는 어깨의 힘을 조금 풀며 그렇게 말했다. 그 즉시, 히소카는 누군가에게서 상한 우유를 건네받은 듯한 표정을 지었다.

 

이르미는 그 표정을 무시하며 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. 시계를 보니 키르아를 만나기로 한 시각까지 정확히 26분이 남아 있었다. 만약 히소카가 뭔가 할 작정이라면 그 전에 끝내야 할 것이다.

 

"날 만나고 싶다고 했지?"

 

"분명 그렇게 말했지." 히소카는 이르미를 죽 훑는 듯한 시선을 보냈다. 조르딕이 조금 전에 날린 공격은 이미 잊힌 것 같았다.

 

"좋아, 난 여기 왔어." 이르미는 눈썹을 치켜올리고픈 충동을 꾹 참아냈다. "뭘 원하는데?"

 

"이제 부탁에 대해 얘기할 시간이군."

 

“그렇다고 했잖아.” 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. “이제, 내가 뭘 하면 되는데?”

 

“나랑 싸우자.”

 

혼란스러운 침묵이 그들 사이에 피어났다. 최소한 이르미에겐 혼란이었다. 반면, 히소카의 경우 방금 한 말에 대해 자신감이 넘쳐 보였다. 어쩌면 그냥 잘못 들은 것일지도 모른다.

 

“싸우자고?” 눈을 깜박이던 이르미는 당황스러운 표정으로 고개를 옆으로 기울였고, 히소카는 입에 걸린 미소 사이로 가지런한 이빨을 드러냈다. “지금?”

 

“빙상 위에서.” 히소카의 해명은 별 도움이 되지 않았다. 이르미는 자신의 청력에는 아무 문제가 없다고 판단했다.

 

“시합 같은 걸 말하는 거야?” 그는 머뭇거리다 말했다. 히소카는 정확히 그 뜻이라고 말하는 듯 고개를 번쩍 들었다.

 

“페어 스케이팅이 네 특기잖아, 안 그래, 이르미? 새 파트너와 연기하는 게 너한테는 그리 어렵지 않을걸.” 히소카는 이제 몸을 더 가까이 기울이며 거의 섬뜩할 정도의 미소를 짓고 있었다. 마치 카나리아 새장에 우연히 들어왔다가 날지 못하는 간식거리들을 잔뜩 발견한 고양이처럼. “듣자하니 파트너를 꽤 자주 바꾼다던데.”

 

“아니.” 이르미는 태연하게 몸을 뒤로 젖혔다. “우리가 같이 스케이팅을 할 일은 없어.”

 

“정말로?” 샛노란 눈이 거짓말의 징후를 찾듯 이르미의 얼굴을 자세히 살폈다. 이르미는 그 시선을 맞받았다. 한숨을 내쉰 히소카는 확연히 실망한 기색을 보이며 입을 굳게 다물었다.

 

“그런 표정 지을 필요 없어. 난 비공식 시합은 안 해.” 이르미는 그동안 부모님이 그에게 가르쳤던 팬을 대하는 모든 요령을 머릿속에서 재빠르게 나열하고 있었다. 만약 히소카가 조르딕과 스케이팅 시합을 성사시켜 보려 할 생각이라면 그건 시간 낭비일 뿐이었다. “그것 말고 다른 대가를 요구하도록 해.”

 

잡역부는 토라진 어린아이처럼 입술을 비죽 내밀었다. “너무 빨리 결정을 내리는 거 아냐?”

 

이르미는 갑자기 히소카가 그에게 얼마나 가까이 다가와 있는지 깨달았다. 자신과 히소카, 둘 중 대체 누가 몸을 앞으로 움직인 건지 기억도 나지 않았다. 그 사실은 분명 성가셨지만, 지금 이르미는 그의 셔츠 앞섶을 감질나리만치 느릿하게 타고 올라가는 히소카의 가느다란 손가락에 정신이 쏠려 있었다.

 

“나랑 싸우자, 이르미.” 손가락은 그의 쇄골 사이에 부드럽게 움푹 팬 곳 바로 위에서 멈추었다. 이르미는 그 날카로운 손톱 밑에서 맥박이 세게 뛰는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 거세게, 쉴 틈 없이, 솔직히 말하자면 지나치게 빠른 박자로.

 

“그럴 일 없어.”

 

“그렇다면-” 손톱이 다시 위쪽으로 움직이기 시작하자, 그 갑작스럽고 날카로운 자극에 순간 이르미의 집중력이 흐트러졌다. “키스는 어때.”

 

이르미의 핏속에 열이 훅 퍼졌다. “안돼.”

 

“의심스러울 정도로 빠른 대답인데, 이르미~” 히소카의 목소리는 갑자기 다시 평소처럼 쾌활해졌고, 이르미는 그 남자가 그렇게 행동할 빌미를 주고 만 것을 속으로 자책했다. “나랑 키스하는 걸 상상해 본 거야?”

 

이르미는 그의 턱에 닿아 있는 손가락을 치웠다. “다른 걸 골라.”

 

“다른 건 없어.” 히소카의 목소리는 가볍고 장난스러웠다. 그의 눈은 그렇지 않았지만.

 

이르미의 목 안이 갑자기 바짝 마르기 시작했다.

 

“왜 그 두 가지밖에 없는 거야?”

 

“꼭 그런 건 아니야.” 히소카는 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다. 그의 손가락은 이제 이르미의 기다란 머리카락 중 몇 가닥을 만지작거리고 있었다. 그의 손바닥 위에 펼쳐진 새까만 잉크 같은 머리카락이 시선을 잡아챘다. “하지만 네가 들어줄 만한 건 이 두 가지밖에 없는 것 같아서 말이지.”

 

말도 안 되는 소리였다. “조르딕 가 선수들은 불필요한 시합에는 참가하지 않아. 그걸 모르는 사람은 없어.” 이르미가 그렇게 말하자 히소카는 맥이 풀린 듯한 표정을 지었다.

 

“기분 나쁘게 듣지 마, 이르미, 하지만 지금 키르아가 하려는 것도 분명히 불필요한 시합에 해당된다고 보는데.”

 

“그건 시합이 아니야. 키르아는 그냥 누가 봐도 틀려먹은 것을 억지로 증명하려 드는 것뿐이야. 난 스케이트를 타지도 않는다고.”

 

“키르아는 남에게 실력을 평가당할 거야. 그 평가엔 확실한 기준이 존재하고 그걸 다 만족시켜야 하지. 시합이라 불리기에 충분한 조건이야.”

 

만약 이르미가 히소카를 잘 몰랐다면, 히소카의 표정에 거의 희망으로 보이는 무언가가 드러나 있다고 착각했을 것이다. 그는 잡역부에게 그가 할 수 있는 최대한으로 무심한 시선을 쏘아 보냈다. “난 너와 함께 스케이팅을 하지도 않을 거고, 너와 스케이팅으로 대결하지도 않을 거야.” 히소카의 어깨에 살짝 힘이 빠졌다. “원한다면 너한테 알맞은 적수를 소개시켜 주겠지만, 우리가 빙상에서 주고받는 건 거기까지가 끝이야.”

 

“하지만-”

 

“안돼.”

 

히소카의 얼굴에 순간 나타났던 실망감은 곧바로 스러지고, 그 자리에 대신 독을 품은 꽃 같은 표정이 드러났다. 아름다우면서도 그만큼 위험한. “뭐, 그러면 네가 선택할 건 하나밖에 안 남았네.”

 

아, 이런. 이르미는 두 번째 제안에 대해서는 까맣게 잊고 있었다. 귀에서 맥박이 세차게 뛰었다, 그는 입술을 꽉 다물었다. “왜 그렇게 어처구니없는 걸 요구하는 거야?”

 

“성사될 가능성이 전혀 없는 건 애초에 물어보지도 않아.” 히소카는 거의 보이지 않게 눈을 옆으로 굴렸다. 그의 시선이 다시 이르미에게 돌아오는 순간 그의 심장이 불길하게 뛰었다. “너처럼 나를 쳐다보는 사람들은 보통 그 눈에 불만스러운 감정을 드러내지. 보통은 분노지만-” 히소카의 눈이 이르미의 손으로 빠르게 쏠렸다, 예전에 그의 팔을 쳐냈던 손이었다. 그 시선이 이르미의 몸을 지나치게 천천히 훑으며 올라가는 동안 그의 눈길이 닿은 곳마다 피부가 화끈거렸다.

 

“-하지만 가끔은 분노가 아닐 때도 있지.” 히소카는 잠시 뜸을 들였다가 말했다. 립스틱을 칠한 입술 사이를 살짝 훑는 혀가 갑자기 눈길을 잡아챘다. “안 그래, 이르미?”

 

조르딕은 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 그의 머릿속에서는 온갖 생각이 빛보다 빠르게 돌아가고 있었다.

 

"내가 틀렸다면 얼마든지 지적해도 돼."

 

그에게 뭔가, 아무 말이나 쏘아붙이는 건 놀랍도록 쉬울 것이다. 이르미는 생각했다. 그러나 꽉 다물린 입에서는 어떤 소리도 나오지 않았다.

 

"아니면, 너도 나랑 키스하고 싶다든가?"

이르미는 히소카의 터틀넥 바로 위에 아슬아슬하게 드러나 있는 작은 점을 가만히 바라보았다. 저 노란 눈만 아니면 어딜 보든 상관없어. 어지러이 흔들리는 머릿속에서 그런 생각이 울렸다. "이건 말도 안 돼."

 

히소카의 눈에 소리 없는 웃음기가 비쳤다. 이르미는 눈을 가늘게 좁혔다.

 

"성가시게 굴지 마." 갑자기, 이 만남을 필요한 것보다 더 오래 끌고 가는 게 몹시 짜증스러워지기 시작했다. "뺨에 해, 그럼 되지?"

 

"정보의 가치가 정말로 그 정도라고 생각한다면." 그는 입꼬리를 올리며 말했다. 이르미는 움직이지 않았다. 어색한 몇 초가 흘러가는 동안 이르미는 뭔가 말을 해야 하나 싶었지만, 그 때 히소카가 피식 웃더니 고개를 앞으로 숙였다.

 

이르미는 그를 쳐다보았다.

 

“뺨으로 하자, 그럼.” 그는 간단히 말했다.

 

뺨에 하자고, 이르미는 제안했다. 뺨에 하자고, 히소카는 받아들였다.

 

웃기는 소리, 이르미는 뺨 같은 것보다 훨씬 잘해낼 수 있었다.

 

그래서 이르미는 히소카의 턱을 움켜잡고는 입을 거칠게 맞부딪쳤다. 그의 혀가 히소카의 혀와 맞닿는 순간 시나몬 맛이 입 안에 퍼졌다. 이르미의 입술에 느껴졌던 깜짝 놀란 웃음은 곧바로 훨씬 더 거칠고 거의 절박하게까지 느껴지는 무언가로 녹아내리듯 바뀌었다. 히소카는 그의 입술을 물어뜯고 빨아 댔으며, 둘의 입에서는 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 다급한 소리가 흘러나왔고, 그리고-

 

그리고 히소카의 입이 갑자기 떨어져 나갔다. 이르미는 방금 전까지 손 안에 잡혀 있었던 각진 얼굴을 붙잡느라 헛손질을 하고 말았다. “고마워, 이르미.”

 

“무슨-” 꼴사나운 소리가 저도 모르게 이르미의 목에서 흘러나갔다. 키스 도중에 뺨을 얻어맞은 것이나 다름없는 기분이었다.

 

“이 정도면 부탁에 대한 대가는 충분히 갚았다고 서로 합의할 수 있을 것 같네.” 히소카의 숨은 거칠었고, 뺨은 아주 약간 붉어져 있었다. 이르미는 어처구니없게도 배신감을 느꼈다.

 

“그래도, 한 가지는 인정할게...” 히소카는 말꼬리를 흐리며 키스 때문에 뭉개진 립스틱을 엄지로 닦아냈다. 손가락 끝에 묻은 보라색을 보는 순간 그의 입꼬리가 악마처럼 휘어졌다. “방금 건, 지금까지 누군가 내 요구를 들어 줬던 경험 중에서 가장 기억에 남을 만한 순간들 중 하나야. 너랑 싸울 때는 대체 얼마나 대단할지 궁금해지는걸.”

 

이건 공평하지 않았다. 이르미는 히소카에게 기습적으로 키스함으로써 그의 우위에 서야 했다. 핏줄 속의 피가 온몸을 죄 그슬릴 듯이 뜨겁게 끓어오르게 되는 게 아니라.

 

이르미는 그를 후려갈기고 싶었다.

 

얼굴에 정통으로 주먹을 날려서 그냥 그를 조금이라도 다치게 만들고 싶다는, 그 정도로 터무니없는 짜증을 이르미는 지금 이 순간 느꼈다. 그런 생각을 하자 이르미의 피가 요동치며 끓어올랐다. 히소카의 그 홀쭉한 얼굴에 상처가 생겨난다는 생각, 히소카가 그 샛노란 눈에 허기를 가득 담고 그를 뚫어지게 바라본다는 생각, 히소카가 그에게 속수무책으로 휘둘리며, 지금 입가에 번진 보라색 립스틱처럼 입술에 온통 피를 묻힌 채, 잇자국 투성이의 몸으로 능글맞은 미소를 짓는-

 

“아, 제길.” 이르미는 욕을 뇌까리고는, 히소카의 뒤통수를 움켜잡고 입술을 세게 부딪쳤다. 이빨이 딱 소리를 내며 맞부딪치는 순간 나온 탐욕스러운 소리는 그 입맞춤에 파묻혀 사라졌다. 히소카의 혀에서 스며 나온 피가 이르미의 입 안에 흘러들었고, 그 피맛이 톡 쏘는 시나몬 향과 뒤엉킬 때 이르미는 하마터면 신음을 터뜨릴 뻔했다.

 

“훨씬 좋은걸.” 히소카는 입술을 문지르며 그르렁거렸고, 그 말을 간신히 알아들은 이르미는 알싸하면서도 달콤한 입 안에 제 혀를 밀어 넣어 그가 입을 닥치게 만들었다. 히소카가 이 순간을 상상해 왔고, 기대해 왔을 거라는 생각이 드는 순간 짜증이 머리끝까지 뻗쳤다.

 

이르미가 히소카를 더 가까이 끌어당길 때 젤로 딱딱해진 머리카락이 그의 손 안에서 불쾌하게 우그러졌다. 날카로운 손톱이 이르미의 두피를 긁었고, 붉은 피가 스민 손톱이 그의 피부를 내리긋는 모습을 상상하자 이르미의 몸이 어쩔 수 없이 오싹 떨렸다.

 

“여기서?” 히소카의 손이 그의 셔츠 속으로 들어오자 이르미는 헐떡이며 말을 내뱉었다. 이르미의 목을 계속 빨아올리고 잘근거리던 입술이 쯥 하는 젖은 소리와 함께 떨어졌고, “여기서는 아니고,”라는 즐거운 목소리가 들려온 직후 히소카가 뜨거운 혀로 그의 귀 뒤를 죽 핥아 올렸다. 그리고 이르미의 머릿속이 새하얘졌다.

 

그의 머리카락을 붙잡았던 손이 아래로 미끄러져 내려가 엉덩이를 움켜잡았고, 이르미는 숨을 급하게 들이키며 흥분에 차 움직이는 골반에 제 하체를 비볐다. 어떻게든 더 세게 몸을 맞부비고 싶다는 열망이 갑작스레 치솟았다. 미치도록 뜨거웠고 미치도록 좋았다. 이르미가 히소카의 단단한 엉덩이에 다리를 둘러 감았고 히소카는 갑작스레 실려오는 무게에 몸을 앞으로 숙이며 이르미의 목에 혀를 문질렀다. 옷을 입은 채로도 조각 같은 근육이 그의 다리 아래에서 꿈틀거리는 것이 선명하게 느껴졌다. 이르미는 바지에 방해받는 자신의 인내심이 점차 한계에 달해 가는 걸 깨달았다.

 

쾌감에 지나치게 취해 있던 이르미가 겨우 끌어낼 수 있었던 말은 헐떡임에 가까운 “젠장” 뿐이었다. 간신히 알아들을 수 있을 정도로 흐트러진 소리였지만, 히소카가 무거운 문을 열어젖히고 그 뒤의 어둠 속으로 그를 끌고 들어가게 만들기엔 충분했다.

 

주변을 미처 둘러볼 틈도 없이 곧바로 몸이 빙글 돌려진 조르딕은 라커에 등을 쾅 부딪쳤다. 신음을 뱉자마자 히소카가 바싹 몸을 붙여왔다. 라커에 걸린 자물쇠가 등 아래쪽을 아프게 파고들었다. 이르미는 슷 소리를 내며 히소카의 손길에 제 몸을 갖다 댔지만, 히소카는 짓궂게 큭큭거리며 이르미를 다시 뒤로 밀쳤다.

 

“넌 빚을 진 사람한테 죄다 이런 식으로 굴어?” 히소카는 숨가빠하면서도 여전히 웃음을 잃지 않은 채, 셔츠를 머리 위로 벗어던지기 위해 비틀거렸다.

 

“닥쳐.” 이르미는 그렇게 헐떡이고는, 라커에 기대 있던 몸을 일으켜 히소카의 드러난 살갗을 잘근거렸다. 스케이트 선수들은 기본적으로 근육질이지만 히소카의 경우 스케이팅 연습 말고도 다른 노력까지 추가로 들이고 있는 게 틀림없었다.

 

“예의 없긴.” 히소카는 다시 그에게 키스했다. 엉키는 혀와, 감도는 열과, 그리고 마침내 그가 이르미의 다리를 바닥에 내려놓았을 때 느껴진 그 달큰한 몸의 마찰까지. 입을 맞추는 동안 이르미는 근육으로 꽉 짜인 히소카의 등을 손톱으로 사정없이 그어 내렸다.

 

히소카의 손길은 전혀 부드럽지 않았다. 그의 날카로운 손톱이 셔츠 속에서 이르미의 피부를 긁거나 찌르고, 손가락이 이르미의 엉덩이를 멍이 들 정도로 세게 움켜잡을 때마다 뜨끔한 아픔이 치달았다.

 

이르미는 지금까지 한 번도 이 정도로 흥분해 본 적이 없었다.

 

그가 눈앞의 어깨를 꽉 깨물자 히소카가 신음을 터뜨렸다. 머릿속 한 구석에는 여전히 이게 정상이 아니라는 생각이 존재했다. 그의 입 안에 퍼지는 비릿한 쇠맛, 히소카의 눈이 쾌감에 뒤집히는 모습, 이르미의 허벅지에 비벼지는 두툼한 윤곽의 존재감이 갑자기 훨씬 커지는 느낌. 하지만 머릿속의 나머지 부분은 아무래도 상관없다고 외치고 있었고 그래서 그는 히소카에게 다시 키스했다. 피와 시나몬 향이 뒤섞인 기분 나쁜 맛이 그의 혀를 휩쓸었다.

 

히소카는 망설임 없이 이르미의 목을 세게 빨아올려 자국을 남겼다. 활짝 열린 셔츠 앞섶 속의 모든 곳에 보라색 립스틱이 뭉개졌고 뜨거운 열이 퍼졌다. 이르미는 손 하나가 잽싸게 그의 벨트와 바지 단추를 푸는 것을 눈치 채지도 못했고, 정신을 차렸을 때는 이미 발에 걸쳐진 바지를 저 멀리 차내고 있었다.

 

“꽤나 흥분한 것 같네.” 히소카는 확연하게 불룩 솟은 이르미의 앞섶을 손가락으로 장난스럽게 덧그리며, 반사적으로 움직이는 그의 골반을 다른 손으로 꽉 잡아 눌렀다. “요즘 쌓여 있었나 봐?”

 

“조르- 아-” 히소카가 그에게서 신음을 다시 뽑아내기 위해 손을 움직이는 순간 이르미는 이를 세게 악물었다. “조르딕 가 사람들은 아무나 붙잡고 뒹굴진 않거든.” 이르미는 잇새로 말을 내뱉고는, 히소카가 속옷 위로 단단해져 가는 성기를 움켜잡는 순간 눈꺼풀이 아플 정도로 눈을 질끈 감았다.

 

“그렇다면 이게 설명이 되네.” 히소카는 큭큭 웃고는 손에 힘을 실었다. 이르미의 턱은 금방이라도 적나라하게 울려나올 것만 같은 신음을 참느라 너무 꽉 다물려 아플 지경이었다.

 

아, 맙소사. 히소카의 손이 그의 속옷 안으로 미끄러져 들어갈 때 이르미는 아랫입술을 꽉 깨물어 흐느낌을 참았다. 그의 성기가 경련하듯 튕기며 쿠퍼액을 흘려내는 것이 느껴졌다. 귀두를 느릿하게 문지르는 손가락이 속옷과 함께 젖어 들어갔다.

 

“히소-” 히소카가 그의 속옷을 끌어내리는 순간 이르미의 말은 신음에 막혀 끊겼다. 놀랍도록 뜨겁고 흥분에 찬 손이 그의 성기를 감싸 쥐고는 거의 짓궂을 정도로 느릿하게 주물렀다. 곧게 선 성기에서 진주알 같은 쿠퍼액이 뭉클뭉클 떨어져 손을 적셨다.

 

히소카는 이번에는 그의 골반을 잡아 누르지 않았다.

 

그가 윤활제를 꺼내는 것도 모르고 있던 이르미는 바닥에 통이 떨어지는 소리를 듣고 나서야 알아차렸다. 히소카는 이르미의 성기를 놓아주고는 이르미의 한쪽 다리를 들어 다시 그의 골반에 걸치게 했다. 미끌미끌한 손가락이 다물린 입구를 장난스럽게 둥글렸다. 히소카의 허리에 다리를 감으며, 이르미는 그 손이 짧은 손톱이 달려 있는 오른손이라는 걸 알아보았다. 히소카의 몸무게가 그를 짓누르며 이르미를 라커에 더 세게 밀어붙였다.

 

“알겠지?” 이르미가 그의 손을 쳐다보는 것을 눈치 챈 히소카는 부드럽게 말하며 이르미의 귓불을 핥았다. 첫 번째 손가락이 천천히 안으로 들어오자 이르미의 몸이 떨렸다. “편리하다고, 내가 말했잖아.”

 

손가락은 실제보다 훨씬 더 길게 느껴졌다. 분명 아팠지만, 그 느낌은 동시에 이르미가 허리를 비틀며 서늘한 라커에 몸을 문지르게 만들었다. 손가락이 움직이기를, 속을 앞뒤로 쑤셔 주기를 절박하게 원하도록.

 

히소카의 다른 손이 다시 그의 성기를 쥐어 올렸고, 골 사이를 파고든 손가락이 두 개로 늘어나는 순간 이르미는 신음을 최대한 억누르려 애썼다. 손가락은 그의 안을 채우고, 늘리고, 결국 수치스러울 정도로 절박한 ”좀 더“를 그의 목에서 뽑아냈다.

 

“안달내기는.” 히소카는 부드럽게 목을 울리며 손가락을 더 느릿하게 늦췄다.

 

무슨 빌어먹을 짓거리야. 이르미는 경고하듯 눈을 가늘게 좁혔다. “히소카-”

 

잡역부가 그의 손가락을 짧게 비트는 순간 이르미의 눈이 뒤로 넘어갔다. “부탁을 할 때는 뭐라고 해야 하지?”

 

이건 미친 짓이었다. 꽉 죄는 바지 앞섶이 팽팽하게 불거져 나와 있는데도 불구하고 히소카는 지금 이르미의 안에 집어넣은 것보다 더 나갈 마음이 전혀 없이 여유로워 보였다. 이르미는 그의 목을 붙잡아 재촉하기로 결심했다.

 

히소카는 깜짝 놀라 몸을 움찔했고, 이르미의 안에 든 손가락 또한 갑작스레 꿈틀거렸다. 조르딕은 간신히 신음을 참아내고는 잡역부의 목을 확 잡아당겨 가까이 끌어왔다.

 

“히소카-” 이르미는 열에 달뜬 숨을 그의 얼굴에 내뱉었다. 히소카는 갑자기 이상할 정도로 흥분한 것 같아 보였다.

 

“내 마음이 바뀌기 전에 빨리 박는 게 좋을 거야.”

 

히소카의 얼굴에 드러난 웃음은 어느 모로 보나 야생 동물의 그것이었다. “그것도 괜찮네.”

 

세 번째 손가락이 갑자기 안을 파고들었고 이르미는 놀란 소리를 터뜨렸다. 히소카의 목을 붙잡은 손이 꽉 조여들었다. 기다란 손가락이 몸 안의 예민한 곳을 빠듯하게 건드리는 순간 이르미의 머릿속이 어지러이 출렁거렸다. 몸을 화드득 떨며, 그는 라커룸에 울려 퍼지는 억눌린 컥컥거림이 자신에게서 나오는 소리가 아니란 걸 퍼뜩 깨달았다.

 

이르미가 손에 힘을 풀자 컥컥거리던 소리는 곧바로 급하게 숨을 들이쉬는 소리로 바뀌었다. 이르미의 피부에 거칠고 뜨겁게 헐떡거리는 숨결이 닿아왔다. “미안-”

 

히소카는 고개를 흔들어 그의 사과를 중간에 끊고는 움찔거리는 손으로 이르미의 손을 붙잡으며, 거친 목소리로 쿨럭거렸다. “다시.”

 

이르미는 그를 쳐다보았다. “무슨, 너 설마-”

 

“그래.” 히소카는 호소하듯 말했지만 그의 눈은 들끓고 있었다. 그의 손이 이르미의 손가락에 힘을 실었다.

 

맙소사.

 

이르미는 호기심과 혐오감이 뒤섞인 표정으로 히소카의 눈이 까뒤집히는 것을 지켜보았다. 공기를 들이마시지 못하는 입이 벌어지며 소리 없는 신음을 냈다. 이르미의 손가락이 더 세게 조여들자 그의 입술 가장자리에서 가느다란 침 한 줄기가 흘러내렸다.

 

“너 진짜 역겨운 놈이구나.” 이르미는 그의 손 안에서 거슬리는 소리를 내며 붉어지는 얼굴에 대고 속삭였다. 히소카는 그의 전립선을 세게 튕기는 것으로 대답을 대신했다. 몸을 움찔한 이르미는 라커에 등을 부딪치며 히소카의 목을 놓아주었고, 그 즉시 숨 막히는 소리가 났다. 머릿속이 쾌감으로 흐릿했다. 그는 쿨럭거리며 경련하는 목줄기에 서서히 생겨나는 손가락 모양의 얼룩을 쳐다보다가 정신없이 숨을 헐떡거리는 잡역부를 잡아끌어 거칠게 입을 맞췄다.

 

아직도 옷에 감싸인 채 이르미의 엉덩이를 쿡쿡 찌르는 성기는 확연하게 더 단단해져 있었다. 이르미는 최대한 진득하게 그것에 대고 허리를 움직여 신음을 얻어냈고, 그 순간 샛노란 눈이 매섭게 번득였다.

 

히소카는 다시금 그의 목을 죄어드는 손을 기쁘게 받아들이며 이르미에게 눅진한 시선을 보냈고, 이르미가 한 손으로 어떻게든 빨리 히소카의 바지를 끌어내려 보려 애쓰는 동안 손가락으로 그의 안을 계속 건드렸다. 히소카의 괴상한 벨트와 짧은 싸움을 한 끝에 이르미는 마침내 뜨겁고 묵직한 성기를 손에 붙잡을 수 있었다.

 

“속옷을 안 입은 거야?” 이르미는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 의기양양한 웃음이 히소카의 히죽거리는 얼굴에 떠올랐다. 그는 안달을 내듯 이르미의 손 안으로 허리를 쳐올렸다.

 

이르미는 히소카가 갈라지는 목으로 딱 한 번 숨을 쉴 수 있게 해 준 다음 양손으로 그의 목을 다시 붙잡았다. 히소카의 눈이 뒤로 넘어갔고, 동시에 허리를 쳐올려 이르미의 허벅지에 제 것을 문질렀다. 붉게 달아오른 피부가 쿠퍼액으로 점점이 얼룩졌다. 이르미는 깊숙이, 정말 미치도록 깊숙하게 안을 파고드는 히소카의 손가락에 맞춰 제 허리를 아래위로 튕겼다.

 

산소 부족으로 눈이 뒤로 넘어간 채 무아지경에 빠진 히소카는 금방이라도 기절할 것처럼 위험해 보였다. 검붉게 달아오른 얼굴에 땀에 젖어 느슨하게 풀려 내려온 머리카락이 달라붙어 있었다. 이르미는 급하게 숨을 들이키며 혹사된 목에서 제 손을 뜯어냈다. 히소카의 다리가 휘청거리더니 곧 이르미의 품에 풀썩 쓰러졌다. 이르미의 셔츠에 파묻힌 가슴이 크게 오르락내리락 움직였다.

 

“너무 심했어?”

 

대답을 하는 대신, 히소카는 손가락을 굽혀 예민한 신경이 모인 곳을 정확히 찔러 올렸고 이르미는 몸을 움찔했다.

 

“다른 데로 옮겨.” 이르미는 목소리를 가다듬으려 애쓰며 명령했다.

 

불규칙적으로 거칠게 숨을 헐떡이던 히소카는 고개를 덜컥거리듯 끄덕이고는 자유로운 손으로 이르미의 다리를 제 허리에 더 단단히 둘렀다. 손가락이 그의 안을 더욱 깊숙하게 파고드는 순간 이르미는 거의 흐느낄 뻔했다. 히소카가 한 발짝씩 무거운 걸음을 옮길 때마다 그의 몸 가장 깊은 곳까지 전율이 흘렀다.

 

히소카는 가장 가까이 있는 벽에 다다르자마자 이르미의 등을 거기 밀어붙였고, 이르미는 펄펄 끓는 듯한 맨살에 차가운 돌이 닿는 느낌에 슷 소리를 냈다. 최소한 자물쇠는 없네, 그는 멍한 머리로 그런 생각을 하며 다시 히소카와 입을 맞댔다. 바로 그 순간 히소카는 손가락을 움직여 뭔가를 했고 이르미는 급하게 숨을 들이켰다.

 

“히소카-” 이르미의 입에서 지나치게 보채는 목소리가 나왔다. “-이제 좀-”

 

그가 하려던 나머지 말은 그의 입술을 빨아올리는 히소카의 입에 파묻혔다. 이르미는 이로 남자의 입술을 잡아 물었다. 히소카는 이르미의 안에서 손가락을 빼냈고 이르미는 갑작스레 찾아든 허전함에 조용히 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 

“빨리.”

 

“알았어.” 히소카는 숨찬 대답을 했다. 손가락으로는 어디서 꺼냈는지도 알 수 없는 콘돔을 이미 잡아 뜯고 있었다. 이르미의 입 안이 바싹 말랐다.

 

히소카는 일 초의 낭비도 없이 바닥에 떨어진 윤활제 통을 집어 들고는 팽팽하게 발기된 성기에 넉넉히 미끄러뜨렸다. 내장을 쥐어짜듯 들끓는 욕구에 이르미가 조급하게 몸을 비틀자 그의 목에 쉿 하고 속삭이는 숨결이 닿아왔다. 히소카는 그의 목이 꽤나 마음에 드는 게 분명했다.

 

그런 생각도 잠시, 히소카가 골반을 끌어올리고 마침내, 결국 마침내 그의 것을 밀어 넣는 순간 이르미의 머릿속이 새하얘졌다. 안쪽이 팽팽하게 늘어나며 꽉 차오르는 느낌에 온몸이 떨렸다. 차가운 벽과 땀에 젖은 근육의 벽 사이에 옴짝달싹 못하고 갇혀 있는 것이, 히소카의 신음이 바로 옆에서 들리고 숨결이 얼굴에 와 닿는 것이 정말이지 미치도록 흥분되고 좋았다.

 

그리고 히소카가 움직였고, 이르미는 드넓은 어깨에 손톱을 박아 넣으며 모든 것을 걸고 매달리는 것 말고는 아무것도 할 수가 없었다.

 

히소카는 거의 즉시 사나울 정도의 페이스로 들이치기 시작했다. 빠르고, 거칠고, 분노에 차 있다고 느껴질 정도로. 이르미의 온몸에 쾌감으로 경련이 일었다. 한 손이 아래로 뻗쳐 나와 쿠퍼액으로 미끌미끌한 열 오른 성기를 감싸 쥐었고, 잔뜩 달아올라 한계까지 민감해져 있던 부분에 손길이 닿는 순간 이르미는 하마터면 그대로 가 버릴 뻔했다.

 

이르미가 신음을 터뜨리자 히소카의 왼쪽 손이 이르미의 머리카락을 붙잡았다. 손가락은 거칠게 머리를 휘어잡고, 끌어내리고, 두피가 당길 정도로 세게 잡아당겼으며 이르미는 그가 그러도록 내버려 두었고, 목을 옆으로 기울여 손톱이 살갗을 제대로 긋도록 내어주기까지 했다. 더 세게, 더 넓게, 더 깊이-

 

히소카가 그를 벽에 밀치고 박아대는 동안 날것의 쾌감에 휩쓸린 다리가 꼴사납게 휘청거렸다.

 

머릿속의 아주 작은 한 부분에서 지금 셔츠의 상태가 어떤지에 대한 불안감이 문득 들었지만, 그 생각은 히소카가 각도를 바꾸어 이르미의 전립선을 정통으로 직격하는 순간 단숨에 증발해 버렸다.

 

히소카, 히소카, 히소카, 히소카-

 

히소카가 그를 쳐다보며 웃을 때에야 이르미는 퍼뜩 깨달았다. 머릿속에서 점점 커지던 만트라가 결국 입 밖으로, 그것도 수치스러우리만치 요란하게 나가 버렸던 것이다. 하지만 지금 그런 건 그에게 아무 상관이 없었고, 이르미의 허벅지를 꽉 움켜쥐는 손아귀를 보아하니 히소카 또한 신경 쓰지 않는 게 분명했다. 손톱이 살을 파고드는 날카로운 고통이 곧바로 성기에 자극을 가했다.

 

이르미는 고개를 뒤로 꺾어 벽에 뒤통수를 세게 부딪쳤다. 나중에 분명 혹이 생길 테지만 지금은 그런 것 따위 상관없었다. 지금 그의 의식을 사로잡는 것은 히소카가 지금 딱 완벽한 각도로 허리를 쳐올리고 있다는 것과, 셔츠 속에서 살갗을 파고드는 죄스러울 만치 날카로운 손톱뿐이었다.

 

이르미는 입술을 맞부딪치며, 히소카가 그의 입 안에 흘려 넣는 모든 외설스러운 소리를 핥아 삼키고 빨아 넘겼고 그리고 젠장, 그 모든 것들이 이르미의 뱃속에서 펄펄 끓는 열이 무섭도록 빠르게 소용돌이치게 만들었다. 그는 한계였다. 정말 한계였다. 이르미는 크게 신음하며 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다.

 

“히소-”

 

히소카의 이빨이 그의 쇄골에 박혀들었고 이르미의 눈앞이 하얗게 물들었다. 그는 소리 없는 비명을 지르며, 벽에 머리를 세게 부딪치며 사정했다. 히소카 또한 이르미의 목에 얼굴을 묻은 채 신음을 터뜨리며 스스로의 오르가즘에 매몰된 채 허리를 마구잡이로 쳐올렸다.

 

세상에, 이르미는 흐릿한 머리로 그런 생각을 했다. 숨이 턱 끝까지 차올라 헐떡이는 소리가 히소카의 호흡과 함께 뒤섞였다. 주위의 공기에서는 땀과 시나몬 냄새가 났다. 그들이 천천히 몸을 떼어내는 동안, 그 냄새가 끈적하게 셔츠와 피부에 달라붙는 것만 같았다. 히소카는 제 것을 빼내고는 얼굴을 찡그리는 이르미를 다시 바닥에 조심스럽게 내려놓았다.

 

히소카의 맨가슴은 여전히 이르미의 손 아래에서 크게 오르락내리락하고 있었다. 그 가슴은 열이 올라 붉어진 채 잇자국으로 뒤덮였을 뿐 아니라 히소카가 발랐던 보라색 립스틱도 군데군데 옅게 묻어 있었다. 이르미가 열렬히 키스를 돌려줬던 덕분이었다. 히소카가 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 그를 쳐다보는 것을 보아, 이르미는 나머지 립스틱이 자신의 얼굴과 목에 범벅이 되어 있을 것이라 확신했다. 이르미는 히소카의 눈길을 맞받았다.

 

“부탁은 이제 되갚은 것 같네.” 이르미가 갑자기 그런 말을 내뱉었을 때 두 사람 다 깜짝 놀랐다. 잠시 후, 히소카는 쉰 목소리로 웃음을 터뜨렸고 이르미는 어깨의 긴장이 풀리는 것을 느꼈다.

 

“이자까지 쳐서 말이지.” 히소카의 목소리는 훨씬 거칠어져 있었다. 이르미의 시선은 붉게 달아오른 목에 둘러져 있는 숨길 수 없는 상처를 훑어보았다. 매끄러운 피부가 너무 유혹적으로 보였기에 이르미는 호기심 어린 손가락으로 점점 짙어져 가는 얼룩을 살짝 눌러 볼 수밖에 없었다. 히소카는 그 손길에 몸을 기울였다.

 

“아파?” 이르미가 물었다.

 

“한참 부족해.” 히소카는 달큰하게 대답하며 제 손을 올려 상처를 문질렀다. 그의 샛노란 눈동자가 이르미를 똑바로 쳐다보았고, 눈가에 수수께끼 같은 주름이 졌다. “오늘 터틀넥을 입고 오기로 한 게 아깝네.”

 

아깝다고, 허. 이르미는 즐거움이 깃든 작은 미소를 얼굴에 드리웠고, 히소카의 손톱은 어느새 그의 손을 긁어내리고 있었다.

 

만약 히소카가 섹스만큼 스케이팅에도 열정적이라면, 이르미는 어쩌면 그의 ‘비공식 시합 불가’라는 규칙을 재고해야 할지도 모르겠다고 생각했다. 어쩌면 그냥 이번 딱 한 번만. 어쩌면.

 

“그냥 알려주는 건데-” 히소카의 거칠거칠한 목소리가 이르미의 생각을 가로막았다, 뜻 모를 미소가 물어뜯긴 입술을 말아 올렸다. “키르아가 아래의 링크장에서 널 만나기로 한 순간까지 이제 6분밖에 남지 않았어.”

 

이르미는 몸을 딱딱하게 굳혔다. 히소카는 머리를 옆으로 기울이고는 이르미가 손을 뿌리치기 직전 그의 손가락을 마지막으로 다시 한 번 간질였다. 핏줄 속에서 짜증이 치솟았다.

 

“너 일부러 그랬지.” 이르미는 작엽부의 옆을 거칠게 걸어 지나가 바지를 집어 들었다. 손은 이미 그의 셔츠 단추를 채우고 있었다.

 

문으로 걸어가는 동안 히소카의 웃음소리가 내내 뒤에 따라붙었다.

 

 

 


End file.
